bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kes
Kes was an X-Force empowered Skakdi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Kes and Toreq appeared originally on Recla Nui around the year 996 A.G.C.. Some time later, they departed and their inner X-Force began to awaken, transforming them into much more powerful beings as Sansta-Skakdi. ''VX After Toreq's return, Kes also reemerged on the Isle of Recla Nui. After Toreq fought against Seiza and Eiros, Kes asked him how the battle went, and headed off to battle with Toreq against the Toa Recla for good measure, to test their abilities. They arrived after the X-Rahkshi entered the battle. Kes attacked their leader, Queln, and took it down. He entered into battle with Leros, who quickly attacked, but wasn't able to do too much damage to Kes's body. Kes threw them both into zero-gravity with his Gravity powers, overwhelming Leros rather easily. Leros used his Ice powers to try to wound Kes, but it didn't work. He drew all of the Ice back to himself, impaling Kes's spine. Kes lost control of his powers and attempted to fight back, using his ability to coat his body with Magma. Ilos then overwhelmed Kes with his own X-Force-given Water abilities, as well as his innate power over gases, and his X-Force-given Fire powers, ultimately defeating Kes. A few days later, the X-Skakdi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahi and X-Rahkshi. The Rahi immediately attacked the two Skakdi, with Jaga and Rama singling out Kes. They managed to hold their own for some time, but were eventually overpowered by Kes' superior skills. When the other factions fled, Kes stayed to fight the X-Rahi. As he later tried to get away, he took a blow from Wolf's Power Scream ability to the head, rattling his senses. As he escaped, he soon encountered Myers, who was thought to be dead. The two fought, with Myers quickly using its' Plasma and Fear powers to its' advantage, catching Kes within his own fears. Kes lost all sense of what was actually happening, believing that Myers was more powerful than it actually was. He took many blows and wounds from the Rahkshi, but soon overcame his fears, fighting back, using his Magma powers, before being taken down again and captured once more with fear. As Myers was about to execute Kes, Toreq arrived and intervened, saving his partner, but humiliating him in doing so, for losing to a Rahkshi. Kes was sent after Queln, whom he soon encountered and dueled. Queln was tempted to use its' dimensional powers, but with its' swift Chain Lightning instead. It managed to begin to wound Kes and then decided that it wanted a corpse, and refrained from its' dimensional powers entirely. Kes managed to nearly defeat Queln, despite knowing the Rahkshi had played dead in the past in their first encounter. Queln continued to hammer away with its' various powers, while Kes continued to fight back, soon taking it down. Queln once more feigned defeat for a short time, and fired a blast into the back of Kes's head, wounding him as he left. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Kes primarily fighting Ilos. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. One day later, Kes attacked the Toa Recla, sending them flying with his Gravity powers and splitting them up. He also searched for Toreq in this time. He soon split Ilos, Zera, and Leros with another attack. The next day, he was near the coast and located Yuna, engaging her in battle, nearly killing her in one move until their battle was interfered with by the newcomer, Toa Cesare. The new Toa of Ice fought Kes, battering him around easily and draining Kes's X-Force powers with his sword, the Rouze Blade. As the fight continued, Cesare turned Kes's drained X-Force powers against him, utilizing the new powers to kill Kes with ease. Abilities & Traits Kes was a powerful, battle-hungry Skakdi, much like his partner. Kes had great speed and strength for his body structure. He had the powers of Gravity, and usually fought in a zero-gravity situation with his opponents to easily overpower them. He also had the ability to coat his body in Magma, giving him a powerful offensive and defensive advantage. Due to the X-Force, Kes had evolved into one of only two known Sansta-Skakdi within the Matoran Universe and could therefore use his Elemental Powers of Gravity without the need for another Skakdi. He also had Disruption Vision, with the power to manipulate the physical structure of his foes, stunning them with a bodily disruption for around five seconds. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Sansta-Skakdi Category:Skakdi Category:Sansta-Skakdi Category:X-Force Category:Koji